


The Heat

by Flantastic



Series: The Surprises [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Q goes into heat.





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 007 Fest. Porn Prompt Table 008 "Heat". (Although technically I guess it also covers "First Time")
> 
> I wanted to avoid the “oh no!  An unexpected heat!”-cliché for this ficlet as I’ve already written that in the ‘Surprises’ ‘verse. Instead I decided to make this one a continuation of that story...

 

 

James had just managed to do up the buttons on the third triplet’s cardigan when the doorbell rang.All three of them suddenly charged out of the room.

“Auntie Eve!!Auntie Eve’s here!!”

James grinned and followed his children through to the hallway.Reaching over them he opened the door.

“Bondlets!”Eve exclaimed before crouching down to take all three of them into a very wriggly group hug.

“Daddy says we’re coming to stay with you and Uncle Billy!”Ralph shouted.

“You are indeed!”Eve said.“We’re going to have so much fun and I’ll take you to playgroup every day and we can go to the zoo and the play café and the park…”

“Thank you so much for taking them.The playgroup couldn’t take them for heat-relief on such short notice.”James said.

“Are Q’s hormones playing up again?”Eve asked as she took three backpacks full of the children’s things from James.

“He’s never been regular.It’s why we usually end up having to make other last-minute arrangements…Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.You know I adore any excuse to spend time with them.”

“Auntie Eve, Daddy said we’re going to your house today so that he can give Papa a good seeing to!”Rory announced.

James felt his cheeks warm up as he watched Eve try not to laugh.

“Little ears?”She asked.

“I didn’t realise they were listening…”He mumbled.

“They’re almost four.” Eve chuckled.“They’re always listening.Come on then Bondlets!Let’s go!”

James kissed and cuddled his boys before picking up Evin to carry her down to the car.

“Will Papa be okay?”She asked worriedly.

“Of course he will sweetie.”He said with a smile.“He and I just need to spend some time together alone, don’t we?”

Evin nodded as he put her into the child-seat in the back of Eve’s car.

“And then Papa will be okay?”

“Absolutely.”James smiled.“He’ll be ever so excited to see you all again.So you must be a good girl for Auntie Eve and then you can come home and tell Papa and I everything that you got up to with her and Uncle Billy.”

He kissed her cheek and then straightened up and gave Eve a hug.

“Thanks again.”

She grinned.

“It’s our pleasure.Now go get him tiger.”

 

~00Q~

 

Q was in their bedroom and James could hear him whining from halfway up the stairs.He’d been due into heat the following week but his hormones had struck a little early.One of the many foibles of being with a male Omega James supposed.Not that he cared anything about that.Having Q in his life far outweighed any inconveniences he might have to put up with.

The bedroom curtains were half-drawn and the windows stood open.James always felt sorry for Q being in heat in the summer.It made him so uncomfortable and lethargic and it tended to stretch out the days that he was affected.Some of his winter heats lasted as little as two days and James was sure it was because Q could take a much more physically active role in them.

Q was already naked on the bed and James saw that he’d found one of his knotted dildos and was currently trying to take the edge off his need with it.It was the only way he could keep his mate-calling to a minimum while the children were still in the house.James hated it and felt a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness whenever he saw his mate using one.He hated not being the one to help. He quickly stripped off his clothes and lay down beside him.

“James?”Q was dopey with the effects of his heat and he whined as James gently replaced his fingers on the toy with his own.

“I’m here baby.”

“Where are the pups?Are they alright?”

“Eve came to pick them up.”James responded, rolling Q so that he could press himself to his back.Q’s head lolled and James licked over the scent gland on his neck.“They’ll all be having a great time I’d imagine.She and Billy will take good care of them.”Q whined, and spread his legs as James gently bumped the toy in and out of his arse.The smell of his slick was mesmerising.“It’s just the two of us now.I’m going to take good care of you baby.”

“No condoms today.”Q murmured.“Isn’t that what we said?Do you still want to?”

James growled and bit lightly on Q’s scent gland.They’d talked about this for months.They’d agreed to one more pregnancy.Hopefully a little sister for Evin.A chance for James to see Q’s belly grow.He’d missed so much of the previous pregnancy…

He gently removed the toy from Q’s body and tossed it onto the floor.Lining up the head of his cock he paused for a moment as he realised that this was something that he’d never done.He’d never knotted Q bare before.As he paused Q found his other hand and linked their fingers together.He brought them to his face and gently kissed James’s knuckles.

“I love you so much.”He whispered.

“I love you too.”James replied simply as he pushed into him.James had made love to and knotted Q more times than he could count but the feeling of being inside him bare was exquisite.The warmth and wetness enveloping his cock was sublime.He wrapped his arms around Q's chest and started to rock into him. “I want you to have more pups.Will you do that darling?Will you let me breed you?Fill your belly again?”Q cried out and dragged James’s hand down to his belly.It had stayed slightly rounded after the birth of the triplets and James cupped it now, chuckling as he realised the effect his words were having on his Omega.“Is that what you want?To be so full of my pups again?”

“Ooooooohhhhhh!”

Q jerked and James felt his come splash over the back of his hand at the same time his arse clenched on the head of James’s cock.

“Oh darling.That’s it.”

James quickened his actions, pumping his hips as he felt his knot thicken.In no time at all he was grabbing his mate’s hips and forcing his knot in.Once it was lodged the pleasure overtook James and he started to come, shivering as his initial load filled Q.He kissed the back of Q’s shoulder and then shifted so he could reach his scent gland.He bit it lightly and then groaned as Q shuddered, his movement drawing another, smaller orgasm from James.

As they lay coupled James wondered, not for the first time, how he'd managed to be so lucky as to find love with Q.He also wondered if Q would fall pregnant again...

 

 


End file.
